Tough Love
by Chibi-Squirrel
Summary: Things with Masaya And Ichigo Dont seem to be wokring out so well,and Ryou is starting to act diffrent around Ichigo time to time! WHATS GOING ON Nya! Read on to find out (ryou x ichigo(chapter 2 up)
1. Default Chapter

Ok everyone this will be a tad boring at first, but hey, please bare with me, I'm new to writing fan fictions, so I'm still in the process of learning, it will get more intersecting in later chapters alright. From your friendly squirrelly friend.

_**Tough Love**_

_An Ichigo and Ryou Fan fiction _

Ichigo POV

I Looked up as the bells on the café's door chimed and Gave the customers a warm welcome to café mew mew greeting as they found their seats and I rushed over towards them to get there order. "Waitress Ichigo at our service, may I take your order?" I said while handing them a few menus and watched them thumb threw it. "Come on. Its been 2 minutes,4 minutes" I thought as my patients grew thin with them and I started to tap my foot, finally, they decided what they want and I rushed to get their orders of 3 strawberry, blueberry, and watermelon shakes.

Finally my day of the same task is done "I'm FREE!" I Yelled Happily as I spun around, after changing into my normal clothes, "No more woo...Humph!" I didn't get the chance to finish the last park as I felt myself collide against someone and I started to fall back, I closed my eyes and I waited for the impact, but it never came. "What..." I opened my eyes to see Teal eyes looking back at me, I finally get my senses back and I jump out his reach, he being Ryou. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled angrily shaking my fist in his face, then I turned my head as quick as I could to hide the upcoming blush I felt burning at my checks. "I…I'll You Tomorrow Shirogane..." I said quietly as I pushed open the cafe's doors and hurried out. I heard him call out something, but I was too far to really get what he said.

I slowed my pace down and came to a halt; I was only now a few blocks from my house, and thoughts started to rush into my head. "Why did he catch me, was he afraid that I might get hurt? Nah… I bet it was just a accident, probably thought I was Retasu or someone else, or he didn't want his ultimate weapon getting hurt" I said, the first part longed out while I noticed my hands were still in the air quote position that I made when I said ultimate weapon and quickly set them down. "Wait a minute. Why the heck am I talking aloud? People probably think I'm crazy or something" I thought in my head and quickly looked all around my before darting around the corner and made my way down a few more houses before I reached my own. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I made my way up and into my room for the night.

Ryou's POV

I felt someone bump into me and I looked down to see a red headed girl falling towards the floor, Ichigo's names flashed in my thoughts and I threw my arms around her waist to stop her from hitting the ground. "Should I Drop her? Either way she will probably yell at me" I thought with a smirk forming at my lips and a felt her tug away and shake her fist then stormed out of the café. "Come on Ryou think of something to say..." I thought as I walked out the door to see her reaching figure get smaller in the distance" I Mumbled and then called out "YOUR STILL HEAVIER THEN YOU LOOK!" I shouted and then mentally slapped myself "Great going, Hope she didn't hear that" I said then chucked as I walked back into the café and up to my room, were I got ready for the next day. The Girls were going to have a slight surprise tomorrow.

The next day came and the girls made their way into the café and started to get ready for the days work, I made my way towards them and gained their attention "Girls! Can you please come over here" I called and they looked up and started over towards me. I cleared my throat and began to say "Most of you probably already know of the masked costume ball that is happing next Sunday, I'm I right?" My eyes looked at each of there faces as I watched them as they nodded, only pausing for a second longer then the others at Ichigo's face before grabbing something out of my back pocket. "Well, I know you all gripe and Complain and I Really want to have a day without gaining a headache" I said and pulled the tickets out from behind me and showed them to the girls. "So let's make a deal, I give you these tickets to the ball, you try and keep the complaining alright" I said with a small grin as they snatched them up, or at least Ichigo and Purin, Retasu took hers with shaky fingers took hers, and I don't think Minto or Zakuro really cared. I let my eyes wander over to Ichigo she squealed in joy and spun on her toe why hugging the ticket and then she bounced over towards me, saying her thanks and everything, things like, thank you Ryou! You're not that bad of a guy after all! And so on. I opened my mouth to say thing, but stopped, then, on impulse I waved my hand in a shooing motion Then Grumbled out "Get to work" and then turned around before I could see her reaction.

"Ryou...you stupid Baka, cant you think of anything better to say to her" I Thought in my head as I walked up the Stairs and made my way to my room.


	2. Confused Heart, Ichigo in a sticky spot ...

Hey everyone, I'm changing the style a little bit instead of having character POV ,I'm just going to do like most do it, but everyone now and then have it switch over to POV, don't worry you will tell when it switches I will tell you.

Tough Love, Chapter 2- Confused Heart, Ichigo in a sticky spot nya!

Finally after Long Awaited Week, It Was Saturday, one more day before the masked ball, yet one girl, Ichigo Momomiya still had no Costume planed out.

"III EEEE!" Ichigo Screamed as she grabbed her hair in frustration and looked around her room, piles of clothes covered the floor. "I have nothing" she whined and flopped down on her bed and looked down on her ceiling for a few minutes. Foot steps were heard as someone made their way over to Ichigo's room, the walking noise stopped and soon tapping was heard on her door. "Ichigo Dear, you have a friend her to see you, would you like me to send her this way" Ichigo's Mother, Sakura asked threw the door and Ichigo jumped a bit and sat up staring at the door "Yes Mom!" she Called back and then jumped up looking around her room "O NO!, this rooms a wreck what was I thinking" she screamed in her head and ran around picking everything up as fast as she could and threw everything in the closet, and tried her best to clothes the closet door. "Come on you stupid thing" Ichigo Hissed as she shoved her shoulder into the Closet door trying to close it. "Ichigo, It's me Retasu, May I come in?" Retasu asked as she taped on the door and started to jiggle the handle, Ichigo Slammed her back against the closet door, shutting it, or so she thought. "Sure Thing, Retasu!" Ichigo Cheered as Retasu opened her door. "Hi Ichigo, How are you? Have you gotten ready for the Party Tomorrow?" Retasu asked as she made her way over to the bed and sat down smoothing her skirt out. "Well… actually no, no I haven't, I can't find anything to wear" Ichigo Admitted and then felt a force pushing her forward "O no. the closet" Ichigo mumbled in her head. Retasu looked at her and tilted her head in worry. "Is something Wrong Ichigo?" Retasu ask as he noticed her friend's expression shooting back and forth between the door and her. "No, nothing at ALL…. AHHHHH….!" Ichigo Scream was muffled by an avalanche of clothes fell on top of her burying Her A live. "ICHIGO, ICHIGO!" Retasu yelled in shock and jumped to her feet and hurried over to Ichigo… also the pile of clothes "Ichigo are you alright?" Retasu asked and leaned down to try and unbury her friend, but then Ichigo popped up gasping for air. "Oh my Goodness" Retasu stuttered and fell back a bit on the ground. "Sorry Retasu...I was looking for clothes...and when I heard I had a guest I tried to pick up my mess up as fast as I could" Ichigo Gasped and climbed out of the pile and crawled over to the bed, followed by Retasu.

"SO Ichigo...what are you going to do about the costume you need for the party?" Retasu Asked looking at Ichigo, noticing that Ichigo expression turned in to a frustrated one and she flipped back on to her back" I...Don't...Know" she said and took a deep breath then kicked and whined "I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled and pulled her hair then jumped up. "What Am I Suppose to do, maybe I shouldn't go" she said with a sigh and Retasu got up from the bed and placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey Ichigo haven't finished mine yet, I still need to buy a few more things, how about you get the money you earned from" Retasu said with a smile growing on her face and Ichigo's face lit up and she glomped her green haired friend in a hug. "That sounds great Retasu, let me get ready and then we can go" Ichigo Grinned and ran to get ready.

-10 minutes later Ichigo and Retasu were walking towards the shopping center-

"This is so Great, thank So Much for suggesting this" Ichigo said and they walked into a fabric and party goods store. "Wow look at all these things, there so pretty" Ichigo said in joy and started to get her materials she thought she might need. "Yah, they have so many things, this is going to be very useful" Retasu said as she too pick things up from around the store.- A Few minutes later Ichigo and Retasu were done with that store and walked out from that store with a few bags. "I still need one more thing. But I can't lay my finger on it…." Ichigo said the last part longing a bit as Ichigo stopped in her place as she spotted a store a few away. "Retasu, I'll be right back, I need to get something!" Ichigo yelled and ran off into the store leaving a dumbfound Retasu in her dust stuttering "Alrigh…Alright Ichigo" watching her friend disappear and waited for her to return.

Ichigo go looked around, then spotted it, a beautiful sparking white dress, It was to fancy though, just right and Ichigo ran to it and searched for a tag. "Fift...fifty dollars" Ichigo spat out and sighed and looked into her wallet. "That would only leave me with ten more dollars, but o well, I have to have it" Ichigo said and took it off the clothes rack and bought it, then ran back to Retasu. "Alright Retasu, I'm back!" she said waving to her waiting friend. "Hey Ichigo, what was it that you bought" she said pointing to the new bag in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo put her fingers to her lips and smiled "Sorry Can't Tell, it's a secret" she smiled and they headed to Retasu's house to start sewing.

--a few hours and swore thumbs later—

Ichigo looked at her dress, she was sin a separate room from Retasu, too keep her dress a secret till it was finished. "It's all Finished" Ichigo smiled and then walked over to Retasu. "Ok Retasu, I'm finished, would you like to see now?" Retasu turned around and gasped a bit as she saw Ichigo. "Wow Ichigo! You look very pretty" Retasu said as she stared at her now embarrassed friend. "I don't look that good Retasu" Ichigo laughed blushing and then looked at the clock her eyes growing wide. "Oh, Retasu, We have to be at work in fifteen minutes, come on let's hurry and change and get over there!" Ichigo almost screamed as she hurried out of her clothes and into her other clothes and they took off to the café.

"Sorry... We… are…so…late" Ichigo and Retasu gasped as they caught their breath and got into their café outfits. Ichigo looked around, it's been half an hour, and they traffic threw the café was slim, and slow. "Sheesh were is everyone" Ichigo groaned and leaned against a broom. "Wow you are usually complaining that there is too much work!" a Voice from behind her said and Ichigo snapped around to see who it was, her eyes narrowed as she watched them walk down the stairs "RYOU.." Ichigo hissed and picked up the broom swinging it once at him, he caught it, and slight laugh escaping him, and he lowered the broom down away from his face. "Is that anyway to treat your boss" He said and walked over to the closes table and sat down at it. "I mean, I even got you tickets to the party" he added and then saw her roll her eyes. "So…you didn't have to, plus I think we deserved it." Ichigo spat out and put the broom against the wall taking her place across the table from him. "Well, hope you have fun, tell me all about it when you get back alright" He said and pulled a napkin out of its holder. "WHAT YOUR NOT GOING!?!?!" Ichigo yelled and snatched the napkin away from him and leaned forward looking him straight in the eyes, his were closed. "No I'm not going, to busy at the moment" He said then opened his eyes to see brown eyes right in front of him, a few seconds went by then it looked like he figured out how close they were and jumped back a bit, as so did Ichigo, Ryou cleared his voice, but don't get to tired at the party, you still have work after that. Ryou then pushed him self out of the chair and made his way to his room. "She was so close...for a few seconds; I thought I would just…" He thought but stopped trying to block that out of his head. "I shouldn't think of her like that" he mumbled and pushed his door open and closed it slightly till it was just cracked and he fell on his bed his eyes closing as he fell into a light sleep.

Ichigo looked up the stairs on witch Ryou had just gone up. "Why do a fell sad about Ryou not going to the Party…" Ichigo thought raising her hand up to her chin, as her eyes soften a bit. "Maybe..." she started "Maybe I can convene him to go if I go and talk to him" Ichigo finished softly and started her ways up the stairs and over to his room.

"Ryou...I" she paused in mid sentence as she opened the door more from its already cracked state "o...he's asleep. I should go" Ichigo Whispered and turned to leave, but she stopped and slowly turned back around and slowly stepped towards his bed. "He looks so peaceful…even a bit cute…or cuter then he already was when he was awake and commanding orders left and right at me…" she muttered quietly the other part hinted a bit of irritation as she shook her face a bit to stop talking. "…But. I can't help it but have this strange feeling towards him…" she said just under her breath as she moved her hand over his head to brush a few bangs that were misplaced. Ichigo took her hand back and turned to leave. "Ichigo…" Ichigo stopped scared that Ryou had awoken from his sleep and turned to around to see him still sleeping calmly and walked back, leaning over him a bit to see if her was really asleep. "Did he just say my name" Ichigo wondered and blinked, then Ryou turned slightly making Ichigo slip a bit on to the side of Ryou's Bed.

"O know what am I going to do!" Ichigo panic as she slowly tried to get off the bed without Ryou wakening up, but to her luck Ryou turned again and this time looped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled her close like a pillow, Ichigo froze her heart was pounding and her cat ears were on the verge on popping up. "AHHHHH!" Ichigo mentally screamed then took a deep breath to calm her self. "I have to find away out of this" Ichigo thought and started again to slowly inch away from Ryou, but his grip only tightened around her waist, Ichigo twisted around to see if she could push him away slowly but ended up face to face with him, her eyes grew wide as she noticed something that was not good, not good at all. Ryou's eyes started to open and he stared at Ichigo with sleep filled eyes. "Ichigo…" he breathed out and Ichigo tried to get away before he would freak out or something but she ended up only stopping as she felt something against her lips and she shot her eyes open for a second then closed them . "Ryou…what is he doing!?!?!" she freaked in her head and she felt Ryou pull her closer and deepened the Kiss. Ichigo slowly eased up and acted back. Putting her hand on Ryous shoulder. Ryou's Thoughts Raced as she did that and slowly let go of Ichigo and ended the kiss, his sleep filled eyes longing at her for a few more seconds as they slowly shut back into a slumber. Ichigo scooted off the bed looking at Ryou with confused filled eyes.

"What. What just happened here…?" she thought and noticed that he was back asleep "What... what are these feelings" Ichigo thought as she walked out fast shutting his door.

"I just kissed RYOU! O god Masasya…what have I done" she cried in her head and tears of worry came to her eyes. "I just kissed someone other then him...but the worse part of it…I dint want it to end" Ichigo said to herself as she entered the bathroom and slid down the wall to think.


End file.
